nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have to say something - formal or personal - you can do that here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive Tudududududu (= tromgeroffel, trompetgeblaas) Welcome back mate! 08:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Zoals beloofd, maar we zullen toch eens een grondig onderhoud moeten hebben niet? Volgende week dinsdag heb ik les tot 12u45, ik moet daarna NIET naar sociologie. Tijd genoeg dus, tenzij jij iets anders gepland had? 13:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::English please . Euh well, yes. Somebody else, as you know. We could go the vineyard for a while? Otherwise, I'm available on Thursday afternoon or Monday around noon. 17:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::For starters, I'll compose a little email with some basics. 18:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! :) --OuWTB 18:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome!!! -- 21:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::The vineyard it will be :-) 06:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Are you going for a glass of wine my Friends? -- 07:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Exactly, would you like to join us? 07:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm. I might. Where are you fellows meeting? And at what time? -- 07:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The vineyard of the Saint-Peters Church, Ghent at about 14.00 - but will you make it there? 07:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Tuesday that is? 07:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :It is indeed! Can we expect you to be there? 07:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I have an appointment Tuesday at 3 PM in 't Zuid. I suppose I could come down to the Sint-Pietersplein by 2, yes. The vineyard, is that in the adjacent abbey? 07:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Correct again, are you a psychic or do you just know Ghent that well? 07:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am pretty familiar with Ghent! Psychic powers I don't have and don't acknowledge! I'm off now, see you. I have to catch a train. 07:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh right. Would be nice to see you there :) Btw: I'm leavin rather early as well: I have someone else to meet later that day. If anyone else wants to join, just let me know :) 11:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, see you there, Your Majesty. 14:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow Shall I bring the poster design with me tomorrow, Sir Medvedev? I also made some sketches on a possible reform of our institutions, and I'll bring that too. 18:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :As long as you don't print them out (Copenhagen )!! Sure, I'd love to see what you made, and please do leave the sir'ing behind. 18:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::OK! 18:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Amusement hamlet Is it a good idea thtya we build a Amusement hamlet? It could be near Newhaven Pierlot McCrooke 18:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Haha. If Adoha gets built in, yes . First things first! 18:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::It isnt the same has Adoha. Itg is mor elike a hamlet with movie theatre sport evenements and pubs Pierlot McCrooke 18:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps you could create a resort company like center parks 'certain holiday parks in the Benelux'. It seems a good idea, as long as it becomes a nice article. As governor I can only approve the best projects, do you promise? 18:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::OKI. Iam first asking to dimitri if i could change a house ground in a camping ground Pierlot McCrooke 19:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Let me know when you're finished so I can go on Christmas holiday 19:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::What finnished? The artciel? Pierlot McCrooke 19:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, at least most of it. 19:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I have already openedn the headquarters Pierlot McCrooke 19:10, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :we havge taken over the River camping! Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::And that is a good thing?? ?? 14:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::The camping was inactive Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, and you are going to get things rolling again over there. I'll come by soon 14:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Have fun I'm off - dentist appointment. *grumble* 14:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sure you don't have to go get a haircut too ? 14:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. Probably a week before Christmas/New Year *grumble* 14:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Say no more, a twinkle of an eye is as good to me as to a blind bat! 14:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Camping theft I have seen that Mr Pierlot and you have taken over the campground of a certain Ben. I can not think of this as a legal thing! Perhaps the first thing to do, is ask the person in question whether he's okay with this. I must say that the Walden Libertarian Party can not agree with it! Andy McCandless 17:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Andy, the owner is inactive. It is mostly seen as OK if you take over a inactive company here Pierlot McCrooke 17:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Why is that "ok"? The least you can do is ask the owner whether he's alright with this thing. Andy McCandless 17:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::The owner is inactive and wont come back Pierlot McCrooke 17:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am sorry, but it is a bit silly to ask a question to someone who (most likely) wont return. How long do you have to be inactive to be declared missing/dead? I suggest that in the future, we ask first if the owner agrees and after a certain period of time expired, we can edit the article. If Ben should return we will restore the article to its original state at once if he wishes so. I hope that we can all agree on this? 06:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::You may consider it unlikely for Benopat to return, but is there more certainty than that? No there is not. So, I think we shoulkd ask him. Andy McCandless 10:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What article is this related to? I will put a message on User:Benopat's user talkpage. Suggesting to react on this rather urgently, hoping this will solve this issue for once and for all. --Lars Washington 12:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's about his two camping terrains. 12:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I posted a message on his usertalk, hopefully he will react soon. (because of the Top in Copenhagen, I'm in the blue today) --Lars Washington 13:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) OWTB will talk with Benopat about this Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad to see this finally sorted out 15:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) We have a new camping in Transcity. Could you please write something about it on the Newhaven Campings article? Pierlot McCrooke 10:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yuri? Pierlot McCrooke 12:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, sorry, I just saw it now. I'll give it a try 12:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Are you sure we already have the new camping? I can't seem to find it on the Transcity map? 12:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is at Sylvania Avenue 1 Pierlot McCrooke 13:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::But there is a transport company there, or am I wrong? 13:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::: That is the name of the camping Pierlot McCrooke 13:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ok. I will make work of it tonight/tomorrow. I have to go now. Bye! 13:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Newspaper Shouldnt newhaven have a newspaper Pierlot McCrooke 14:29, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :The past has learned that newspapers are hard to maintain. I tried it once myself. People just don't find the time to keep it up to date. But I can't forbid you 14:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::But you can help Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I am affraid I have already enough work, my exams start in January... 14:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::But do you still want to design a layout Pierlot McCrooke 14:48, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Perhaps you should just create an article about a newspaper instead of an actual newspaper itself. That way, you wouldn't need to make a lay-out nor do you have to edit the page every week. What do you think? 14:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sorry alreday have made lay out Pierlot McCrooke 15:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Brussels I'm heading to Brussels later this eve, and I hope to be cramming Modern Literature tomorrow. Can I count on you (and Jefferson perhaps as well) to take care of Lovia? 16:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :You won't have any problems with me now I guess, very busy elsewhere ;) --OuWTB 17:05, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha . But I trust you OWTB :) 17:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: ":O" :P --OuWTB 17:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::What were or what are you up to in Brussels? -- 06:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Christmas market 15:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Myself and 'other certain beings of the genus tivaris have already been there. I wont be around much myself either since we have about 50 pages of self studying, plus the usual pages of work... :-( Oh, and Dimi, have a lot of fun and be careful with the glühwine! 15:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::As you might have seen, that message is dated yesterday :). I'm already back home. 15:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Just being polite, how did things turn out? 15:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, very fine. The light show on the City Hall were really great! And so was the hot wine. 15:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi Mr Medvedev Hi Sir! I'm Andy McCandless and as you know I'm the chairman of the Walden Libertarian Party. Me and Edward Hannis are our 2010 candidates to become Members of the Congress. We would really appreciate you voting for (one of) our candidates in the upcoming elections. Your support would mean a lot to us. Of course, you have your own party, which has some great ideas, to vote for. But if you would feel like voting for just óne other candidate, then why not someone from the WLP? So, if you feel like it, please vote for one of our members - we'd really appreciate it! Bye! 09:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yuri campings Ben has responded on his talk pages on the camping issue Pierlot McCrooke 11:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Stock Exchange Could we start one? Pierlot McCrooke 15:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :There used to exist one, the Lovian Stock Market Index (LSMI). I believe it got suspended, I don't know why. I'll do some research. 15:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 16:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC)